english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Mungle
Robert Louis Mungle (born May 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2007) - Lucifer (ep23), Policeman 1 (ep25) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Cremator Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Odin (ep4) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Naoyuki Kamikurata *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Greg Gates *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Blue Drop (2010) - Gen, Taxi Driver (ep7), Thug 1 (ep4), Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Kenjo Kurihara, Police Chief (ep20), Theodore Coolph (ep18), Additional Voices *Btooom! (2013) - Takanonashi *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Chef (ep8), Guitar Player, Kawaguchi (ep2), Lighting Assistant, Publicist (ep10), T.V. Host (ep10) *Clannad (2010) - Gentleman, Oogami, Other Driver (ep12), Principal (ep24), Rakugo Club Member (ep21), Umpire (ep18) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Chairman, Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2005) - Anchorman (ep25), Editor (ep25), Mr. Kaseda, Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Morrison, Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Berzerker, Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Guriccho, Shakuent (ep9), Yui's Grandfather, Additional Voices *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Naozumi *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Pedro, Beanboy (ep11), Witch Doctor (ep7) *Flip Flappers (2018) - Priest, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Chocolat, Miami Bonta-kun (ep10), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Harris (ep44), Henry Douglas, Major General Harris *Gantz (2005) - Hatanaka *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Amanojaku *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Executive, Reporter (ep21) *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Village Mayor (ep2) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011) - Man (ep11), Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Drei *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Drei, Dog (ep2) *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Anime Bad Guy, Robber A (ep1), Additional Voices *Innocent Venus (2007) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Sogetsu Ma (ep27), Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Mr. Sakura (ep13), Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - Commander (ep17) *Magikano (2008) - Cait Sith, Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kan Kan *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Alan, Paulo De Roche, President Jim McDowell, Rescue Leader (ep2), Roberto (ep6), Scott (ep7), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Teacher A (ep8) *Needless (2011) - Momiji Teruyama *Neo Ranga (2003) - Choukichi (ep31), Voice in Tsubasa's Head (ep28), Taneoka, Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Takeda Shingen, Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Foster (ep4), Izzudin (ep7), Rocard (ep2), Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Igaram, Rooster (ep286), Tom, Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - Bagup *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Rod *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Hajime Saito, Additional Voices *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Judge (ep24), Masked Man (ep13), Poseidon *Red Garden (2008) - Raul Girardot *Rune Soldier (2003) - Adventurer (ep3), Demon (ep4), Elder (ep4), Goblin (ep2), Tavern Owner (ep1) *Saiyuki (2003) - Commander (ep18) *Shadow Skill (2006) - Bystander B (ep6), Old Tall Soldier *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Eligin *Tactics (2007) - Author (ep14), Watanabe, Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Sakuma Nobumori, Shoukakuin Gousei, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Shopkeeper A (ep16), Vizac Jigraz, Wyzaf *Tokyo Majin (2009) - Big Mama, Yoriki Taisen, Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Nanagenie 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Towanoquon (2012) - Operator 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Baldr *Planzet (2012) - Koshiro Akishima 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Special Branch Chief Torek 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Kenjo Kurihara, Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Flesh the Pike *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices *Spriggan (2002) - Customs Inspector, Pentagon Black Ops 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - Greg Gates *Dirty Pair: Flash (2000) - Big Guy (ep5), Gustav, Additional Voices *Dragon Half (2000) - Ruth (ep1), Additional Voices *Ellcia (2006) - Butcher (ep1), Ganak *Golden Boy (2002) - Tatsuya Engawa (Original Author; ep6) *Gunsmith Cats (2001) - Bill Collins *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Ronin (ep2), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Dutch (ep7), Soldier (ep6) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - MP B, Additional Voices *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Corbin (ep1), Thug Boomer (ep1), Additional Voices *Spectral Force (2003) - Lardewy (ep2) *Suikoden Demon Century (1996) - Owen *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Asako's Father, Dog (ep11), Monster (ep8), Teacher Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Basil Galeos, Edel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (84) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. Category:American Voice Actors